Etiquetas para sentirte seguro
by Jarala
Summary: Cuando Minerva McGonagall descubre la verdadera orientación sexual de Dumbledore, su predilecto profesor, entra en una espiral de emociones que no sabe catalogar. ¿Prejuicios? ¿O tal vez simplemente etiquetas? Al fin y al cabo, el ser humano lo etiqueta todo lo desconocido para sentirse seguro.


Todos y cada uno de los lugares del castillo de Hogwarts cumplen una función distinta para sus alumnos, o al menos para aquellos que hacen algo más que vagar sin rumbo por los pasillos. No hablo de estereotipos, diciendo que el lugar de los Ravenclaw es en la biblioteca, estudiando bajo la estricta mirada del profesor de turno; que los Gryffindor viven en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, dejándose la voz con cada partido; los Hufflepuff a los pies del lago, tarareando una alegre canción; o que en Slytherin están a cada minuto tras la puerta del despacho de su director de casa, lamiéndole la suela de los zapatos. No, esto es algo mucho más concreto.

En mi más humilde opinión, creo que cada persona en particular necesita un lugar para desconectar, para sentirse uno mismo, ya sea solo o acompañado. Por ejemplo, siempre supe que Filius adoraba sentarse en el suelo de la sala común de Ravenclaw, frente a la chimenea, releyendo una y otra vez "Encantamientos y hechizos antiguos caídos en el olvido", el cual le había regalado nuestro director, el señor Dippet.

Pero, ¿qué hago hablando de Filius y el director? Lo que realmente me gustaría decir es cuál es mi lugar favorito del castillo. ¿Cuál es mi santuario? ¿Qué lugar es el que yo considero especial? Veréis, tengo un profesor, el mejor profesor que podríais poner ante vuestros ojos. Sus clases son amenas, pero no por ello deja de entrar información en tu cabeza, ¡maravillosa información! Él es Albus Dumbledore, mi profesor de transformaciones.

Como cada jueves, me dirigía a su despacho, en el segundo piso. Solíamos tener una especie de clases particulares, sólo que lo que menos hacíamos era estudiar. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, desde mi último partido de Quidditch hasta mi opinión sobre la materia dada en la última clase. A pesar de que la mayoría de los temas eran sobre mí, Albus hablaba sin parar, con su voz suave y serena, haciendo las pausas necesarias y penetrándome con su mirada, intimidándome sin querer, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi columna desde el cuello hasta el final de la espalda, erizándome el vello de la nuca…

—Hola, Minerva —susurró desde la puerta incluso antes de que llamase. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista del escritorio—. Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Era tan educado que ni mencionó que llegaba casi cuarenta minutos antes de nuestra "cita", si así podía llamarse. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo para controlar las ansias por estar en mi lugar predilecto?

— ¿Están mejor tus costillas?

Sonreí a modo de respuesta, dando por supuesto que se refería a mi caída (o más bien, caída intencionada por el equipo contrario) en el último partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Al preguntarme aquello no pude evitar acercar la mano a mi torso, frotando con suavidad las vendas que me cubrían. Albus había vuelto a agarrar su pluma, con la cual su mano se movía de un lado al otro del pergamino amarillento, escribiendo con tinta negra y una fluidez excepcional todas las palabras de lo que parecía una carta. A pesar de ello, no dejaba de prestarme atención, haciéndome preguntas sobre mi estado físico y psicológico.

— ¿Cómo van tus intenciones de ser animago? —preguntó, haciendo hincapié en un punto y aparte de la carta.

—Más o menos —repuse, dando un largo suspiro. Aquél «más o menos» quería decir «de pena»—. No sé en qué animal transformarme. Pensé que al cumplir los diecisiete años todo vendría rodado, pero lo cierto es que sigo tan indecisa como antes de soplar las velas de la tarta de calabaza.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, después de ser incapaz de omitir una risita—. Tras esos bonitos ojos seguro que hay algún animal escondido.

¡Él hablaba de ojos bonitos! ¿Acaso no se miraba cada mañana al espejo? Los ojos de Albus eran únicos: Grandes, brillantes, expresivos, inocentes… ¡Quién sabe cuantas cosas más traerían a su costa! Imposible describirlas en una sola frase, y menos durante aquella conversación tan banal. Mostré una amable sonrisa, e incluso podría asegurar que mis mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo en aquel instante. Giré la cabeza hacia un lado, ocultando mi cara tras un mechón suelto con la intención de que no percatase mi avergonzamiento.

A pesar de todas las veces en las que había estado su despacho, nunca mi mirada había seguido la trayectoria de aquel momento. Con la tímida sonrisa aún adornando mi rostro, observé una de las esquinas del escritorio de Albus, en la cual descansaban dos marcos de fotos con sus respectivos protagonistas en ellas. Tras un gran borde de plata lleno de diminutos detalles, una niña de profundos ojos grises sonreía casi tan tímidamente como yo. Instantáneamente después de observar a la muchacha, mis ojos se posaron en la otra fotografía, en la cual había un chico que rondaría la mayoría de edad. Aparentaba un aire jubiloso y descontrolado, moviendo sus rubios rizos como si una suave brisa le diese en la cara. Con letra limpia aunque algo tosca, había una dedicatoria a los pies de la imagen.

_El amor empieza con una mirada,_

_sigue con una caricia_

_y termina con una lágrima._

_Para Albus._

_G.G._

Mi respiración se detuvo de golpe, perdiendo casi la consciencia en tan solo una milésima de segundo, como si un choque de energía hubiese impactado contra mi cuerpo. La sensación era parecida a estar bajo el agua: ese sonido de vibración que notas en la nada, como si acariciase tus oídos y todo el exterior quedase reducido a un débil susurro. Miré sucesivamente la fotografía y la dedicatoria en una vana esperanza de que aquellos rizos no perteneciesen a un hombre, sino a todo lo contrario.

—Es maravilloso comprobar lo bien que trabajan los elfos con la plata, ¿no es cierto? —nunca supe si fue la expresión de mi cara en aquel momento o la asombrosa capacidad de Albus para adivinar lo que uno piensa, pero su rostro, apacible como siempre, denotaba saber mi opinión al respecto del tal G.G. —Aunque no creo que únicamente examinases la extraordinaria mano de obra de estos seres.

Intenté dar una respuesta inteligente a ello, como la casi Ravenclaw que era (o al menos según el sombrero seleccionador). En cambio, lo único que salió de mi boca fueron unos estúpidos balbuceos. No supe qué hacer, qué decir o hacia donde mirar. Tanto fue así, que lo más sensato que se me ocurrió fue levantarme y marcharme a paso apurado.

_Es homosexual, no puede ser. Es homosexual._

Aquella última palabra se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez durante el recorrido de casi la mitad del castillo de Hogwarts a paso rápido. Aunque admiro a Albus tanto por su valor como profesor como por su valor como persona, no esperaba descubrir algo así de él. No me caracterizo como una persona propensa a la homofobia, ni mucho menos, pero ¿cómo iba a mirar ahora a mi amigo sabiendo que le interesaban las personas de su mismo sexo? Por mucho que intentase tratarlo de la misma manera, me temo que me resultaría imposible. Es un acto reflejo, como cuando te giras porque alguien silba; como cuando te golpean en ese punto exacto de la rodilla. Simplemente no lo puedes evitar.

Seguía sin rumbo, atravesando los pasillos a toda velocidad cuando, sin pretenderlo, escuché una frase que me marcaría para siempre. Se trataba de dos alumnos que mantenían una conversación con el ceño bastante fruncido. Uno de ellos, el más alto, gesticulaba con las manos de manera exagerada, como si así pretendiese quitar importancia a la frase que decía.

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales; si nacen así, pues qué se le va a hacer, pero que no digan encima que están orgullosos de funcionar al revés.

Me detuve en seco, asegurándome que le los pensamientos que había tenido hasta aquel momento no los pronunciaba en voz alta, y de ahí que ese muchacho dijera tal frase. ¡Ya era casualidad que tuviesen justo ese tema de conversación! Probablemente Merlín me estaba poniendo a prueba, pero… ¿Me estaba comportando igual que él con respecto a mi amigo Albus? ¿Lo estaba juzgando con un criterio similar a aquellos dos? La noche se había hecho presente hacía ya largos minutos, pero yo seguía sin rumbo fijo, vagando inconscientemente por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando explicación alguna a todas las preguntas que se aventuraban en mi cabeza.

_Albus, Albus… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué has decidido ser así?_

Pero, un momento. ¿Lo había decidido? A mis diecisiete años no era precisamente una ilustrada en el arte de la homosexualidad, por lo que la cuestión «El gay, ¿nace o se hace?» no tenía respuesta alguna dentro de mi cabeza. En cualquier caso, de lo único de lo que estaba absolutamente segura era que él, por desgracia, lo era. ¡Y no se trataba de una cuestión de envidia hacia el tal G.G, ni mucho menos! Era tan sólo que… Eran dos hombres, ¿no?

—Minerva, querida —susurró a mis espaldas alguien que, tras girarme de golpe, comprobé que se trataba del dueño de mis pensamientos—, te has ido de pronto. ¿He dicho algo que te incomodase?

Tenía en mi mente el motivo claro de mi huída, por supuesto, solo que la frase "porque eres homosexual" hubiese resultado algo arisca. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, de mi boca salió una explicación en formato susurro del estilo de "per…es…sual". Con ello cualquier persona normal podría entender de todo, pero por suerte (o más bien, por desgracia), Albus siempre tuvo de persona normal lo que yo de Slytherin.

—Me gustaría compartir un dato muy curioso que una vez me dijo un buen amigo —comenzó él, haciendo una pequeña pausa entre «buen» y «amigo». Por mi cabeza, pasaron las dos iniciales que me habían acompañado durante la ruta turística por el castillo—. Hace un tiempo, un muggle llamado Bruce Bagemhil consiguió demostrar cuántas especies homosexuales existían en todo el planeta. ¿Sabes la cantidad que dijo? —con el corazón todavía en la garganta debido a la conmoción, negué con la cabeza, pues de mi boca no saldría ningún sonido coherente—Más de mil quinientas especies. Obviamente, el señor Bagemhil no tenía consciencia de la existencia de unicornios, augureys, gusamocos y demás.

Albus soltó una carcajada debido a su comentario, lo que me hizo sentir más incómoda aún de lo que ya estaba. De todos modos, no quería ser descortés con él, por lo que puse una de esas tímidas sonrisas que solía ofrecerle. Su rostro parecía expectante, como si su intención fuese que le diera alguna explicación. Abrí la boca para hablar, aunque ambos sabíamos que no iba a decir absolutamente nada. Por ello, él siguió hablando.

—En cambio… ¿Sabes cuantas especies padecen la homofobia?

Que se refiriese a la homofobia como una enfermedad con el término "padece" me llamo realmente la atención, aunque no tanto como la frase en sí. En el caso de que estuviese en condiciones de hablar o reprocharle algo, le acusaría de llamarme falsamente homofóbica, pues era algo que no me consideraba. Por otro lado, no había duda alguna a cual era la contestación a la pregunta de Albus.

«¿Cuántas especies padecen la homofobia?»

Una: la humana; la única especie capaz de tener los prejuicios necesarios como para odiar a alguien por sus preferencias sexuales.

No sabía qué hacer a continuación. ¿Hablar? ¿Asentir? ¿O volver a marcharme corriendo? De nuevo, la mirada de Albus se había posado en mí, tal vez esperando a que contestase a su pregunta. Lamentablemente, tan solo una palabra se repetía en mi cabeza: Homosexual, homosexual, homosexual… Abrí la boca sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a decir, sin tener aún consciencia de que de ella saldrían las dos peores palabras que podría decirle a Albus.

—Profesor Dumbledore…

¡Le había llamado «profesor Dumbledore»! ¡A Albus! ¡A mi amigo Albus! Es cierto, era mi profesor, pero fuera del ámbito estudiantil llevaba años sin llamarle así. ¿Por qué aquellas palabras habían salido de mi boca en aquel momento? Lo veía como un extraño, como si no fuese el Albus de siempre, sino… El profesor Dumbledore, el homosexual profesor Dumbledore. Siempre me había planteado ser una persona abierta de mente o, al menos, no ser lo contrario. Estaba abochornada, aterrada de cual sería la reacción que él tendría en aquel instante. Levanté la vista, pues inconscientemente ya estaba examinándome la punta de los zapatos, pero al buscar su mirada no la encontré, y tampoco le vi a él. Mi respiración se detuvo, y mi cerebro parecía haberlo hecho a su vez. De pronto, detrás de mí escuché tres suaves golpecitos dar contra lo que en un primer momento pareció piedra y que en efecto, lo era. Albus me hacía señales para ir a su lado, por lo que, con las rodillas temblorosas, me acerqué a su lado. Tomé asiento, recolocándome tanto las gafas como la falda de forma impulsiva, y él continuó mirándome. ¿No sabía lo incómodo que resultaba todo aquello o lo hacía precisamente para provocar aquello? Albus siempre fue tan impredecible…

—Verás, Minerva —comenzó, intentando hacerme creer que no se había dado cuenta de mi temblor de piernas. Yo siempre era una persona… propensa al nerviosismo—. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la relación que tienen las personas con las etiquetas —no sabría definir qué cara puse en aquel momento, pero observando la expresión de Albus deduje que, probablemente, sería de completo desconcierto—. Deja que me explique, por favor. Con «etiquetas» me refiero a que el ser humano siente la necesidad de asignarle un nombre a todo con tal de sentirse seguros.

Desde luego, en aquel momento sí que estaba desconcertada. Nunca pensé que yo fuese alguien lento en captar las cosas que los demás dicen, pero en aquel momento me sentí una completa estúpida. ¿Aquello de las etiquetas tenía que ver con la homosexualidad? ¿O es que había malinterpretado a Albus y, en realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué me había ido de pronto?

—Tú, por ejemplo, tienes que llamarle a eso ventana —explicó, haciendo un suave gesto con la mano hacia el bonito y detallado cristal—, ya que de esa forma te sientes segura.

—Es decir… —musité, para luego elevar un poco más la voz—Es decir, si le pongo nombre a algo… ¿Voy a saber automáticamente lo que es?

—Exacto, ese es precisamente el razonamiento que uno pretende con las etiquetas—informó, dedicándome durante unos segundos una sonrisa—. Pero tú ahora te estarás preguntado que a qué viene esto, ¿no es cierto? Bien, en mi opinión creo que la ventana y la homosexualidad son la misma cosa.

En aquel momento todas las moléculas de mi cuerpo se centraron en no dejar salir un gritito. Lo había dicho, ya no había cabida para una mínima esperaza con referencia a que se equivocase en lo referente a mi repentina huída de su despacho. Mi pecho se inflaba y desinflaba a una velocidad descomunal, y si seguía así lo más probable sería que hiperventilase.

—La gente quiere etiquetarlo todo, y puede que eso a lo que uno quiere darle nombre, (ya sea una cosa, una acción o una manera de actuar), la persona que la comete no la sabe definir. Queremos poner etiquetas. —Albus había dejado de mirarme, y ya ni siquiera se encontraba sentado a mi lado, sino que pasaba con suavidad la mano por el cristal del cual antes hablaba. Incluso en una situación tan incómoda para mí como era aquella, escucharle hablar resultaba una delicia—. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si nadie hubiese otorgado un nombre a la homosexualidad, si no hubiese diferencia lingüística entre homosexualidad y heterosexualidad?

—Que… —aquella última vocal se alargó varios segundos, mientras buscaba la respuesta adecuada. Observé la espalda de Albus, con el cabello cobrizo a la altura de los hombros y postura muy erguida. No sabía qué decir, no quería que pensase que aquella impresión de chica lista que tenía sobre mí era equivocada. Después de casi veinte segundos pronunciando la letra, una idea vino a mi cabeza— ¿Que los homosexuales no llamarían tanto la atención?

Muy despacio, Albus dejó caer la mano que tenía posada en el cristal, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia mí. Con la cabeza hizo una expresión que no sabría si definirla como alivio o satisfacción, pero la cual me sacó un peso de encima.

— ¿Alguna vez has oído a alguien decir «Mira ese hombre, por como camina estoy seguro de que es heterosexual»? —obviamente, negué con la cabeza.

De nuevo, volvió a sentarse a mi lado, con su aparente seguridad y su elegancia particular. Hubo un silencio, un largo silencio en el cual los dos nos dedicamos a mirar por aquella ventana, observando las diminutas gotas que resbalaban impasibles, obligadas a morir llegado el final del cristal. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba cohibida por su manera de hablar, por aquella forma en la que expresaba todo tan bien y de manera tan concisa.

—Al fin y al cabo, ves aquí a tu amigo Albus, ¿no es así? Sigo siendo el mismo de esta mañana.

Por supuesto que seguía siendo mi amigo Albus, ¿cómo podría ser yo tan ciega? No sólo hablaba bien, ¡me estaba haciendo sentir culpable! Mi mayor preocupación en aquel momento era saber si perdería a mi amigo, si tal vez buscaba en él algo más que amistad, y el enterarme de sus preferencias sexuales había sido un shock, más por el hecho de saber que jamás podría ser mío que porque fuese a ser de un hombre, y no de una mujer.

—Dime, Minerva —me llamó, poniéndose en pie y estirando una mano, con la cual me ofrecía ayuda para levantarme—, ¿la dedicatoria de la fotografía ha sido únicamente lo que te ha llevado a salir tan a prisa de mi despacho?

—Es… Complicado de explicar. —Repuse, a pesar de que durante todos los pensamientos de aquella tarde ya había respondido a aquella pregunta.

Albus sonrió y, tras él, yo también lo hice. Me sentía aliviada de saber la verdad, de que después de hablar con él ya no sintiese esa pesadez en el estómago o, al menos, si la sentía ya no era por el mismo motivo. Maldecía las etiquetas por dentro, de las cuales éramos absoluta y totalmente dependientes, aunque no nos diésemos cuenta.

Etiquetas, etiquetas, etiquetas.

¿Es que no les llega con ponerlas en la ropa? ¿Acaso una persona no puede ser únicamente eso, «persona»? Me sentía estúpida por haber tenido una opinión tan hipócrita sobre la homosexualidad, catalogándola como algo malo. Observé a Albus mirar su reloj de bolsillo, comprobando que ya pasaba la media noche y que, por tanto, yo no debería estar por allí. Antes de que dijese nada, esta vez fui yo quien me adelanté para hablar.

—Albus —comencé, intentando no parecer tan interesada como en realidad estaba—, dime, ¿quién es G.G?

—Es… —dijo, haciendo una mueca feliz junto a la pausa—Complicado de explicar.


End file.
